The Mandalorian Wars
by DarkLordMandalore
Summary: The story of Revan and Malak during the Mandalorian Wars. Story I of III.
1. The Council

**The Council**

"Revan Trush, The Council will not give you permission to join the Republic in the war." Revan Trush stood before Masters Vrook, Atris, Ell, Vash, Vandar and Kavar, the senior members of the Jedi Council. He had gone to Coruscant to ask the Council's permission to aid the Republic in the Mandalorian War. He had hoped that they would see things his way and allow him to march to war in hopes of joining in the war effort.

"But Master Vrook!" Revan started. "Revan, The Council stands by it's original ruling, you may not go to war. We simply do not see this as an immediate threat." Master Atris said, in her soft, but firm voice.

"And when would you allow me to go?" Revan asked. "When we all are speaking Mandalorian? Or perhaps when all the Jedi lie dead at the Mandalorian's feet?" "That is enough Revan!" Master Vash said, and Revan knew he had better not push the subject any longer.

"If it is The Council's wish, then I will not aid the Republic."

With a bow, Revan left The Council's chambers and made his way to the Room of A Thousand Fountain's; there he could meditate on what The Council had said.

"Much defiance do I sense in that one." Master Zez-Kai Ell said. "Watch him, we should." Said Vandar. "On the path to the dark side, Revan could be."

"Perhaps he is right," Master Kavar said, looking at the other members. "Maybe the Mandalorians are a threat to us. What if the Republic should fail in the war effort? Then who would fight? There aren't enough Jedi to fight, if they should." "Master Kavar, are you implying that you would be willing to march to war?" Master Vrook asked. "Are you going to question us, just as Revan did?" "No, Vrook, I simply meant that…" But he knew it would be useless to try to explain it, so he let the subject go.


	2. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

The man looked out at the yellow-brown plains before him, it wasn't what most would call "beautiful", but Malak found it easy on the eyes and mind. He was tall, probably 6'5, bald, except for the streaks of short hair covering his hair, making it look as if he had tattooed the top of his head.

He liked it here on Dantooine, it was peaceful, except for when the kath hounds attacked settlers, there was rarely any disturbances. It was the perfect for a Jedi academy. "Ah, I see you are meditating." A voice from behind said. It was Malak's Master, Koln, although he was his Master, Koln couldn't have been 5 years older than Malak, but in wisdom he was at least twenty years wiser.

"Master Koln, I did know you were there." Malak said, surprised her had not sensed his Master approaching. "Of course not. If I do not wish to be seen, nor heard then I will not be seen, nor heard." Malak laughed, he had missed his Master since he had been away to Naboo negotiating with the current Queen.

"Malak, there is something I must talk to you about." Master Koln said. "Two things. The first: I think you are almost ready for the rank of Jedi Knight." Malak couldn't believe what he had just heard; in fact if it wasn't for years of training through the ways of the Jedi he would have leaped for joy, but he remained calm. "And the second thing: if you do achieve the rank of a Knight, you must promise me that you would not even consider going to war against the Mandalorians."

"Master Koln, why do you think I would want to go to war?" Malak asked, somewhat surprised. "Because I know you, Malak. You would do things like that, you would risk it all for your desire for battle." "You think me a fool to protect the weak and innocent?" Malak asked, his temper rising. "No Malak, I just know that in the past you have been known to do foolish things." Koln answered. "So you think me a fool?" "Malak, will you quit twisting my words into something they aren't? I do not think you a fool; I'm just saying-" "Forget it!" Malak said angrily, storming off. "Malak! Don't turn your back on me!" But Malak had already gone. He knew where he would go; he had a friend who would help him. The only question was: where is Revan?


End file.
